User talk:Zemetheus
Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zemetheus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 18:03, June 16, 2009 Creature Template Thank you so so so so so so so much for making the makings for a new eye-appealing creature template. I don't know how you got so good with wiki mark-up, but I greatly appreciate it. The new template is now in effect. As for the Item template, that has not changed and an editor that is not familiar with this wiki made those edits. Potroast42 10:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Sandbox and imagemap I saw your cleaner front page in the sandbox. I like it. I'll need to look at it some more when I'm not quite so bleary-eyed. The imagemap is the quick-and-dirty method. I've run into a couple of spots where it isn't quite working. The Ice Elf card does not actually exist so I had to substitute the Fire Elf card and have the link message mention the mutation aspect. Need to look into getting the font size a tad larger so that message is easier to see. Check Hall Servant. As to Beguile: it certainly needs a graphic. I haven't searched the file repository here, but I have found quite a few strangely named images using File: in the search bar. It wouldn't really surprise me to find one in there. It also doesn't look like it's using the template. Or were you perhaps trying to say you'd hop around the worlds with my son and I? I'm not sure I know the File:redirect you're talking about. It might actually be the correct solution if it is what I'm envisioning. RCWizard 08:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Redirect command: Okay, I'm getting it now. However, check my sandbox. If the command is inserted after any other command, the redirect becomes a regular link with a numbered listing. If the command is first, the image will not show and the redirect will go to the image file page and then block any other details on the page. Nesting the commands doesn't seem to work. The idea was to show the Image and link to the information page of that spell rather than to the image file. Beguile: I am not recalling having any plans for it. I was working on Animate, but have left off my Necromancer in favor of using my Thaumaturge running around with my son. Main Page Concept: Three columns would be more useful for the previous 3 or four articles. I suppose the older articles could be made text only (though I'm not sure how you'd set that up offhand). The listing on the bottom works. I'd put a label there like, "Available worlds," or, "Worlds of the Spiral." Something like that. Other idea: Using imagemap, place the Spiral Map at the top of the main page with each area clickable and leading to the specific world. I suppose the Tree could be WC with the other five (you're missing Marleybone, btw) around it. At each world's information page, use imagemap again for each of the areas within it. Each area page would then be the listing of NPCs and creatures. RCWizard 22:47, 20 June 2009 (UTC)